Chris McLean's Karma
by Mysteryals
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Chris and why Don is hosting Total Drama Champions right now instead of him? Find out here in this prelude one-shot story for TDC!


It has been a hard year of work for the company that has created Total Drama, Fresh TV. They had just gotten done with both Total Drama Pahkitew Island and Total Drama Ridonculous Race respectively.

Walking down the hallway of TV Fresh studios was Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama. He continued to down to the hallway until he approached two large doors. He pushed them open and walked into a board room, which had several people sitting at a table you'd usually find in a board room.

"Sup, people," the host with the most said, vaulting over a chair and sitting on it, kicking his feet up on the table while putting his hands behind his head, "You wanted to speak to me?"

The president of Fresh TV, Tom McGillus, who was at the other end of the table opposite of Chris cleared his throat and spoke up. "Mr. McClean—"

"Dude," Chris interrupted, "It McLEAN. And you can just call me Chris, brah."

"Mr…" He paused, " _Chris_ , you're probably wondering why we called you down here."

"Don't worry, I know _exactly_ why you've called me down here." This caused Mr. McGullis to have a somewhat surprised look. "You do?"

"Yup. All of you guys wanted to tell me what a _terrific_ host I've been for Total Drama, and you wanted to praise me for making Total Drama _THE_ show of the century! It's okay that I found out about it. Now lay down the compliments!"

Everyone in the room looked at each other and then back at Chris.

"Mr. McClean—" Jennifer Pertsch, started, only to earn a frown from Chris. "We've been going over our ratings and we've decided to greenlight another season of Total Drama."

Chris throw his palms up. "Way ahead of you people! Two words: FLAMING. TIGER. PIT."

A cameraman then spoke up. "That's, uh, that's _three_ words…"

"So, _when_ do I get started?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other again.

"Uh, Chris, about that…" Said Alex Ganetakos.

"Yeah?"

"We've all been discussing about what we want to do for the next season…and we've decided to have…someone else host it."  
Chris' eyes widen, dumbfounded. "Say _what_? WHO?!" He then heard the doors open behind him, and turned around to see Don walk in.

"Hey everyone." Don said smiling.

"You know Don from our new show Total Drama Ridonculous Race?" Mrs. Pertsch said smiling at Don.

"You're KIDDING! You're letting _this_ loser host instead of _me_ next season?!" This earned a quick glare from Don.

"Chris, we're sorry, but we are all in a lot of trouble because of you right now." Mr. McGullis said.

"In a lot of—what are you talking about?!" He demanded.

"We're _talking_ about your recent behavior and actions you've taken for the past couple of years." Mr. McGullis then proceeds to take out a remote, press a button, and images on the monitors behind them appeared, each showing something bad Chris has done to the Total Drama cast contestants.

"Hey, you people HIRED me to host the show!"

"We DID, but this is OUR show. WE make the rules around here Chris, not YOU." Terry McGurrin said gesturing his hand across the room to show he represents everyone. "You always end up either stepping out of line or abusing your power as host!"

"Psh, yeah right! Name _one time_ I went too far or gone overboard!" He said, looking away, eyes closed, and arms crossed.

"You rented out Camp Wawanakwa to a _toxic waste_ company without our consent OR our approval! And THEN you forced the second generation cast to _compete_ there!" Mrs. Pertsch fired back.

"…Uh, okay…name _three_ reasons." Chris said, shifting his eyes sheepishly.

"You used REAL infant babies to be used and put in danger during the Pahkitew Island season!" Shelly Scarrow snapped.

"Uh…"

"You ALSO knowingly allowed a mentally sick contestant (Mike, during his time as Mal) to competing in the All-Stars season!" Shelley Scarrow added once more.

"Hey, I did all that so the ratings would be over the roof! Isn't that the whole point of this show? RATINGS?"

"Ratings don't mean _jack squat_ when you have a sadistic, egostatical host who changes the rules to fit his own needs, and unfairly kicking off contestants when he feels like it!" Miles Smith sneered.

"What?! I do NOT!"

" _Really_? You disqualified that Ella girl for _singing_ -!" Adam Rotstein started before being interrupted by Chris.

"Hey, it wasn't World Tour, she didn't HAVE to sing!"

Rotstein ignores then host's excuse and continues. "You kicked that little Max kid off because you were done with "evil" contestants-"

"Could you blame me after what that Scarlett psycho chick did?! I was _done_!"  
"—You kicked Gwen off in All-Stars for de-facing an _already ruined_ painting of yourself—"

"She didn't have to smear bear crap over it!"

"All _that_ , and we've also been stuck dealing with _several_ lawsuits from some of the contestants and their families because of you!" Alex Nussbaum hissed angrily, changing the monitors again to show images of Ezekiel, Dakota and Dave.

Ezekiel's was in a cage, still feral after his stowaway adventure in World Tour, with his parents having worried looks about their son, Dakota was still a mutant, being strapped to an operating tab by scientist in hazmat suits, obviously struggling to get free, and Dave was in psychiatrist office, still bald, and crying in fettle position on a chair with the psychiatrist's hand on his shoulder, trying to console and comfort him.

"What _those_ three losers? They were loss causes to the show if not for my _divine intervention_." Chris said, giving himself a proud look.

"Divine intervention?" McGullis could only stare, baffled at Chris' belief that he actually did _GOOD_ things to these campers

"You humiliated the Ezekiel kid up to the point where he lost his humanity trying to prove you wrong! His parents aren't even sure they can bring their son back to normal!" Mrs. Pertsch yelled.

" _Normal_ , Zeke? HA!" Chris laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but it turns out these homeschool parents know the meaning of 'suing' and they're doing _a lot_ of it against us right now!" Mrs. Scarrow fired back.

"We also have to deal with Ms. Dakota's _rich_ father and his expensive lawyers filing a _class-action lawsuit_ against us for turning his only daughter into a fricking _monster_!"

"Hey, who doesn't love a good monster, I am right?" Chris said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Then there's this poor Dave kid—"

"Wait, how is any of that MY fault?! The kid was already going crazy without me interfering!"

"Yet _YOU_ were the reason he ended up the way he did! Getting his heart broking by the girl he was in love with, you constantly reminding him of how she hurt him, making them BOTH feel horrible, and then showing that footage, finally causing him to finally go over the edge! Now he has to attend therapy and WE'RE stuck paying the bill to just barely avoid another lawsuit! " Mr. McGullis continued.

"…But…but…" Chris was starting to run out of ways to defend himself. "You can't host the show with ME! I'm the STAR! Without me, Total Drama would be _nothing!_ " As he said this, an intern was talking into a walkie talkie, unable to be heard.

"You are not the star of the show…" Mr. McGullis started, "…the contestants who compete on the show are. Their personal struggles and personalities are what really keeps this show alive. And this meeting wasn't just to tell you that you aren't won't be hosting this season…"

Chris realized where this was going, got a horrified look, and started shaking his head desperately. "No…no…Nooo!'

"Chris…you…are… _FIRED_." Mr. McGullis announced as security showed up behind Chris, grabbed him, and starting dragging him away.

"You pricks can't do this to me! I'll be back! I'll be baaaaaaaaaack!" He screamed as his voice started going out of earshot as he was dragged away.

Don just stood there with an awkward smile. "…Well, that just happened."


End file.
